Enterprises may comprise departments and teams, such as customer service centers, in charge of resolving customer issues and case logs on a daily basis. Customers' case logs may be logged into enterprises input log data pools. Some of the previous cases may be resolved by district managers or area managers. However, other cases may require to be escalated to higher tier managing positions in order to be resolved.